secrets_and_liessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Recommendations #When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than 500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. #Invite everyone you know that is just willing to help out, we need the support! #If you have a problem, don't just attempt to solve it on your own, contact an admin. Inappropriate Chat and Comments Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. #Inserting false information onto pages will result in a warning or block, depending on how much has been added and if it could be seen as lack of common sense of attempted trolling. #There is a 0% tolerance for bullying on this wiki. There will be no fat-shaming, homophobia, racism, religion-bashing, or other forms of bullying. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or sexual orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban at first. #Trolling or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned at the very least #If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, your ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff and could lead to a permanent ban. You may however consult them respectfully and responsibly asking why you were blocked but if you demand your block to be removed your block will be either lengthened or made infinite depending on how you demanded it. #When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for an amount of time that is appropriate to what they did. Pages All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. #Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. #Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as spam, or badge gaming. #Vandalizing pages will result in a warning or ban depending on the severity, the ban will be one week and if you continue to vandalize when you are unblocked it will double and so on. ##Vandalism includes removing content from pages if it does not require deletion, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination.